Taint
by yanagihana
Summary: He steps away from Ichigo’s embrace and ignores the confused and veiled look of hurt on his face. Ichi/Ishi, implied Ryuuken/Uryuu


He sat outside his fathers office once again. The secretary knew what brand of tea he liked and Uryuu knew how many tiles there were on the floor. Evey week he was summoned by Ryuuken for a check-up. Ever since he gained his quincy powers back which was months ago. _'To see if everything was alright.'_ That was all it was. Nothing more, just a check-up.

'_Uryuu it's a shirt. I need to check the wound and your breathing. Your modesty will stay intact for your shinigami if that's what you fear.'_

He still bristled when he remembered his father's sneer. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, Ryuuken could get under his skin like no one else. He would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes he feared the reason for that was that he still seeked his father's approval.

'_Tsk, seriously Uryuu could you be anymore inept at taking care of yourself? Why did I bother to return you your Quincy powers if you're willing to throw away your life just to act like a hero? Useless.'_

Pride. Heritage. Legacy. Those were things, worth any pain. It was worth being hit, stabbed or burnt. Worth dying. Friendship however, is something worth throwing these things away and accept help even if it is from a dim-witted tattooed shinigami.

_Fingers trail along his skin and linger a bit too long to be comfortable. Pianist hands. Long and slim. Tuning him like piano strings. Winding him tighter and tighter until he's about to snap. 'Don't' is just a word, but it sounds like defeat. _

It's a constant fight between them. Both trying to deny the others existence yet unable to do so. Fighting gravity, breathing underwater, going against a wall, name it however you want, you can't win. But you can't afford to loose.

"_Hn, why are you trembling now? This is what you like. Just like a woman. Or do you exclusively whore yourself out to shinigami?" _

­­­'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words-

"Uryuu, come in."

- may break the rest.'

* * *

A soft click resonated in the quiet apartment as Uryuu closed the door. Ichigo who was sprawled lazily on the couch looked up from his book. "Hey, what were you up to? You disappeared right after school." "Sewing supplies." He lifted his right hand with the shopping bag slightly and moved to put the things away into a cupboard. Arms snaked around his middle and a nose nuzzled his nape softly.

"You can be such a girl." '_Just like a woman.'_

"Well as long as you're man enough not to be bothered being beaten by one, I don't see a problem." Ishida replied tersely, still unable to shake of memories of the afternoon.

"Bastard." Came the whispered reply, but it was followed by a soft kiss on the side of his neck that was meant as an apology. Warmth from the chest seeped into his back and further kisses trailed downwards from his neck. He still stays tense and knows this is what Ryuuken wants. Not him or his body, but to taint what he has. He steps away from Ichigo's embrace and ignores the confused and veiled look of hurt on his face.

He walks down the hallway but stops at the door to the bedroom. "What are you waiting for? I'm not having sex against a wall when there is a perfectly suitable bed for it here."

He can't help but smile at the speed Kurosaki manages to cross the hallway and throw him on the bed. He starts laughing however, at the battle Kurosaki is having with his own shirt in the hassle of taking it off. "You could try to be more helpful," comes the angry muttering from beneath the shirt. As he finally frees himself, it seems as if he wants to say something more but instead he stares at Ishida intensely.

"What?" The close scrutiny is confusing for Ishida. "Nothing, I just like seeing you laugh." Kurosaki looks embarrassed the moment the words are out and turns his head away.

Not knowing how to respond to that truthfully he just goes for the easiest reply. "And you call me a girl." A scowl is beginning to form on Kurosaki's face, so he quickly reaches up to kiss him to cut off any rant that is sure to follow. Not that he seems to mind the interruption much as he wholeheartedly responds. It's just another thing Ryuuken can't taint for Uryuu.

* * *

**AN:** This was meant to be smut. Somewhere between my head and my computer it changed into this (feels like I'm a Bentley changing all cassetes into Best of Queen overnight).


End file.
